El Milagro de la Vida
by Olimka
Summary: Desde la cración de los Gundams han havido muchos secretos, muchos misterios, pero uno de ellos esta apunto de ser revelado y no por los expilotos, si no por la avaricia de algunos, un secreto que se llebaron los Cientificos a la tumba.
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando el "Tesoro"**

En el año 188 Después de las colonias en una habitación rodeada de aparatos electrónicos y de varias pantallas una persona ya mayor esta teniendo comunicación otras dos personas; las tres personas son hombres pero jamás se puede prever el futuro.

· Y? –Pregunta uno de los tres participantes.

· Con el mío no se podrá hacer, esta completamente vigilado. –Responde el segundo.

· Y si utilizamos al que esta a mi cargo se echará a perder, creo amigo mío-Cambiando de postura a una más sería y viendo al último. –A ti te tocara, el tuyo no tiene en donde estar, ni sabe quien es, tu soldado será perfecto.

· Estoy de acuerdo, comenzaré hoy mismo. –Dice el hombre mientras termina la comunicación con los otros dos participantes.

Y con estas palabras las comunicaciones fueron cortada permanentemente.

Un año y medio después del derrocamiento de Marinea la paz era ya una realidad y como tal los Pilotos Gundams tenían una vida de relativa calma, todos estaban desempeñándose y viviendo la vida a su gusto y gana.

Wufei Chan seguía en Preventers y trabajaba con Sally Po en la recolección de datos sobre el crimen organizado. Quatre Winner trabaja en la compañía de su familia y por lo tanto andaba de un lugar a otro y de arriba para abajo. Trowa Barton trabajaba en el circo, pero siempre que podía iba directo con Quatre, con el cual tenia ya una relación de 6 meses. Heero Yui trabajaba en su propia compañía de informática en la cual le estaba hiendo muy bien, y como no si era uno de los mejores en el área. Y Duo Maxell después de pasar unos cinco meses con Hilde se fue de L2 asía la Tierra en donde permanecía en una compañía de automotores.

-Hey Duo! –Llama un joven alto al trenzado.

-Qué pasa Max? –Pregunta el oji-violeta.

-Jr me dijo que te quiere ver en su oficina a las 3 de la tarde.

Max era un joven de 23 años de una estatura de 1.88 metros, pelo rubio asta debajo de los hombros amarrado con una coleta, ojos celeste claro, cuerpo atlético y piel blanca como la nieve.

-Ok, gracias Max –Dice el trenzado volviendo a tomar el camino por el pasillo.

-Hey.-Le llama Max de nuevo.

-Si? –Voltea el oji-violeta.

-No te olvides que es hoy la cena. –Dice Max en tono de advertencia.

-Ups, gracias ya se me avía olvidado. –Dice Duo llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca y sacando la lengua.

-Por eso te lo he estado repitiendo ya unas… -Mientras hace cuantas con los dedos – 53 veces –Dice cerio.

-Tantas en una semana? O.O –Pregunta incrédulo Duo.

-No, 53 veces en tres días. –Dice en tono de amonestación a Duo.

-Hey –Dice pasándole un brazo sobre los hombres –No te sulfures amigo, dime que harias sin mi? –Dice el trenzado con su gran sonrisa.

-Ahorrar saliva –Dice en sorna Max.

-Malo –Dice Duo poniendo ojitos de perro abandonado.

-Ja nada de ojitos a mi Duo Maxwell apúrate a hacer el plan pues creo que tienes una junta con Jr en… -mira su reloj –Dos horas y por lo que veo solo llevas tres paginas.

-Demonios es cierto, nos vemos después Max –Dice Duo corriendo por los pasillos.

-Jajajajaja ese Duo cuando aprenderá a no dejar las cosas a última hora? –Dice Max volteándose y entrando a su oficina.

Una hora después.

-Por fin termine el trabajo –Dice Duo al terminar de guardar el trabajo en un CD –Bueno ahora es momento de irme a co… -Se escucha el timbre del teléfono- Ha, alo? –Dice levantando el auricular. –Ahora?... pero… no, no esta bien, dile que ya subo. –Cuelga el auricular –Bueno a trabajar. –Dice poniéndose en pie.

Un grupo de 5 personas llega a una colonia, los 5 van con jeans y playeras blancas. Caminan sin hablar entre ellos, no se detienen, en sus mentes esta cumplir la orden que les mando su jefe, la "búsqueda del tesoro" como le llamaban los 5 jóvenes; sus edades silaban entre los 19 y 22 años y por sus rostros rondaba la experiencia de la guerra.

Llegan por fin a un callejón en el cual hay un carro negro sin ninguna identificación, se suben a el y el de mayor edad se encarga del volante, maneja por unos 15 minutos asta las afueras de la ciudad, estaciona el carro detrás de unos matorrales y se cambian a ropa totalmente negra; caminan unos 5 minutos y la misión da comienzo.

Llegan a una puerta secreta, oculta por grama y la abren, teniendo precaución de de quitar todas las alarmas y seguros, bajan lentamente a un laboratorio subterráneo y con lentes infrarrojos, equipos de sonido y armas se encaminan por los pasillos del laboratorio, sorteando todo tipo de protecciones.

Luego de 20 minutos llegan al lugar deseado, entran con sumo cuidado, se sientan en las computadoras y se encargan de bajar toda la información del "tesoro", 10 minutos después, con la información en sus manos, el "Tesoro" por fin era descubierto.

Salen con precaución, pero no se dieron cuenta que una solitaria cámara seguía con su labor de salvaguardar el recinto, grabando lo poco que podía desde su esquina en la sala de información.

Dos días después en la oficina central de Preventers en el chequeo de rutina.

-Wufei?–Dice la comandante en jefe.

-Qué pasa Po? –Pregunta el chino sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Alguien tenia que ir a Lab. 01?-Pregunta la mujer.

-No, por qué? –Pregunta el chino poniéndole toda su atención a Sally.

-Por que entraron 5 jovenes y tomaron algunos archivos. –Responde la aludida mostrando la pantalla de su monitor.

-Que? –Dice el chino yendo asía el escritorio y observando el monitor.

Unos minutos después.

-Creo que es hora de llamar a Yui –Dice el chino tomando el teléfono.

En un edificio en el centro de la ciudad de la colonia L1, se puede observar una gran cantidad de movimiento, es la empresa Low de Informatica, la cual se esta preparando para abrir su nueva área Científica pasando a ser así una de las compañías con mayor áreas de investigación; el área científica se llamara: Área de Investigación Científica de Winner y Low Companies (AICIWYLC).

En ese momento los dueños de ambas compañías se encontraban en una junta de negocios. El heredero Winner se encontraba sentado frete a Yui, el primero vestía un traje color azul marino con una camisa celeste y el segundo con un traje negro con camisa blanca.

-Heero, ya todo esta listo para la apertura, solo falta que se confirme la fecha y la lista de los invitados –Dice el rubio.

-La fecha la planeada, los invitados son asunto tuyo. –Dice el moreno al estar revisando unos papeles.

-Esta bien Heero –Dice derrotado el rubio.

En la oficina se asienta el silencio por unos minutos pero es roto por el sonido del intercomunicador de Heero.

-Qué sucede Sakura? No te dije que no me molestaran? –Dice el Yui.

-Lo siento señor Yui pero lo llaman de Preventers un señor llamado Wufei chan y dice que es urgente. –Dice la joven a su jefe.

En la oficina se siente la tención que provoca la secretaria al informar de donde y de quien era la llamada. Los ojos de los dos ex-pilotos se cruzan por un momento.

-Comunicame –Responde el moreno.

-Si señor –Dice Sakura.

Unos segundos después en el monitor de Heero se muestra a un Wufei Chan con pelo un poco mas largo.

-Yui –Saluda el chino.

-Chan –Saluda el es-piloto.

-Wufei, comó estas? –Saliuda el rubio, en ese momento se da cuenta Wufei que Yui esta acompañado.

-Winner, me alegro que estén los dos, por que les tengo malas noticias. –Dice el aludido.

-Qué sucede? –Pregunta Quatre.

-Hace unos momentos Poo estaba revisando las cámaras de los Labs y empezó con Lab1 y en la grabación muestra que hace tres días 5 personas entraron al laboratorio y extrajeron información de la base de datos. –Dice el chino.

-Heero –dice una voz femenina, Sally estaba atrás de Wufei –Creo que es mejor que vallamos y revisemos los archivos, ya que en ese Laboratorio estaba concentrada toda la información de los Gundams.

-Me parece bien, Quatre? –Pregunta el japones.

-Esta bien, donde nos juntamos.

Y así los tres ex-pilotos y Sally se ponen de acuerdo para la próxima misión.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Verdades a Medias

**VERDADES A MEDIAS**

Unas horas después estaban arribando a la cede de Preventers Heero y Quatre, el primero estaba, como siempre, serio y al segundo se le notaba la preocupación. En el Lab 1 era donde se encontraba la información mas importante de los Gundams, los planos y todo lo que tenia que ver con cada uno de los pilotos; y no era para menos la preocupación mostrada por Sally y los ex-pilotos.

01 y 04 iban caminado por lo largos corredores hasta llegar al final del corredor donde avía una salita y en ella estaba una secretaria.

-Buenas tardes, los puedo atender en algo? –Pregunta una jovencita de unos 25 años.

-Buenas tardes, venimos a ver a Lady Une, seria tan amable de avisarle? –Responde sonriente Quatre.

-Sus nombres por favor? –Pregunta amablemente la joven.

-Heero Yuy y Quatre Winner.

-Lady Une los espera. –La joven se para y les abre la puerta.

-Gracias. –Responde el rubio.

La oficina era hermosa, combinaba los colores blancos y negros a la perfección. El escritorio era de una bella madera negra y los asientos alrededor de este blancos, una salita al lado derecho con sillones blancos y una mesa de centro negra, tanto la salita como el escritorio y una pequeña sala de juntas estaban completamente adecuados una a la otra.

-Siéntense por favor –Dice One.

-Gracias –Dice Quatre tomando asiento a la par de Wufei y Heero a la par de Quatre.

-Chicos creo que tendrán que ir a Lab 01 para revisar los datos que han extraído. Sería bueno que ser fueran hoy mismo y así mañana durante la tarde ya están de regreso- Dice One.

-Me parece buena idea, tu que dices Heero? –Dice Quatre.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Con eso se pone en pie y cuando ya va llegando a la puerta.

-Trowa los espera en el hangar 3. –Dice Lady One.

-Iremos los cinco? –Pregunta Wufei.

-No, Trowa venia hoy, así que al enterarse decidió acompañarlos. -Responde la mujer.

-Entonces andando. –Dice el chino.

-Nos vemos luego Lady One. –Se despide el rubio.

Y así los pilotos se encaminan asía una nueva misión.

-Duo, me mataras de un paro cardiaco! –Dice un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Vamos Jr! No me dirás que no te gusto el pla? –Dice Duo viendo a su jefe.

-El plan me encanto pero el tiempo que quieres es un verdadero dolor de cabeza Duo, 9 meses para la producción estas loco? –Dice el joven mientras analiza los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio.

-No es tan difícil, los Movilsuits se crean 200 en 3 semanas –Dice el joven trenzado.

-Eso lo sé Duo, TODOS lo saben, pero no somos militares y dime como rayos vamos a conseguir la materia prima para crear esos autos? –Pregunta el Jr.

-Fácil, reciclaremos. –Responde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Duo, o me explicas este plan y todas tus locuras claramente o te despido hoy mismo. –Dice su jefe perdiendo un poco de paciencia.

-Bueno, a ver, mira Jr, en la guerra hubo demasiada destrucción de armamento militar o quedaron en tan mal estado que era mas fácil dejarlos abandonados, por lo cual te propongo que reciclemos todo ese material y lo convirtamos en el "cascaron" de los autos, los motores eso sí seria que le habláramos a Isma para ver si es tan amable de que nos ayude a su creación. –Responde Duo.

-A ver si te entendí quieres que usemos toda la basura de las guerras y la convirtamos en autos familiares, que sean económicos pero por el mismo material serian seguros? –Pregunta Jr serio.

-Sip –Dice Duo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estas loco Duo, por eso te contrate, empieza a arreglar todo, estos autos salen a la venta en 9 meses. –Dice Jr. Con una gran sonrisa.

-A sus ordenes general. –Responde Duo con un saludo militar.

-Y ahora, vas a ir a la cena verdad Duo Maxwell.

-Claro que ire Jr. ya eres la 2da persona que me lo dice. –Dice Duo.

-Déjame adivinar que Max ya te lo dijo unas 53 veces. –Dice jr.

-Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta Duo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Max me lo dijo hace una hora. –Sonrie.

-Muy graciosos en verdad, se me hacen que ustedes dos hacen apuestas para ver quien me recuerde más veces algo. –Menciona Duo cruzando sus brazos.

-La verdad es que si, y hoy he ganado yo. –Dice Jr.

-Ves como digo…. QUE? SE APROVEHCAN DE QUE SOY DESPISTADO Y APUESTAN…

Y así Duo se queda alegando frente a su jefe y este solo se limita a reír a carcajadas.

Tres horas después los pilotos por fin estaban entrando a la sala de datos, y sin decir mas se pusieron a revisar todos los datos que se encontraban en las computadoras. El trabajo es arduo, no solo el revisar los datos que fueron extraídos, sino también reforzar la seguridad del Laboratorio. Los jóvenes empezaron por restaurar la seguridad del recinto para luego, ya mas tranquilos, buscar los archivos extraídos.

Wufei y Heero eran los encargados de la creación de nuevos programas de seguridad, mientras tanto que Trowa y Quatre se encargaban de restaurar y mejorar los anteriores.

Los chicos trabajaron arduamente durante dos horas en levantar y crear nuevas barreras de seguridad para el recinto. Y ahora los chicos estaban en la búsqueda de lo extraído. Según corría el tiempo el nerviosismo de los expilotos iba en aumento, ya que les era difícil el encontrar los datos que fueron usurpados.

Un rato después Quatre siente un mar de emociones; negación, sorpresa, duda, y muchas mas que provenían del chino. Sigilosamente se acerca a él…

-Wufei, qué pasa? –pregunta el piloto 04 en susurro.

Wufei no dice nada solo le muestra la pantalla y Quatre se pone a leer lo que aparece ahí y que eran lo que estaban buscando, pero esa información era sumamente peligrosa.

-Yo… no sé… no pude ser verdad… eso es imposible… -Quatre avía empezado a tartamudear al entrar en shock por lo cual tanto Heero como Trowa se avían puesto en pie y se acercaron a Quatre.

-Quatre qué tienes? –Pregunta Trowa tomando a Quatre por los hombros.

-Yo… es que no puede ser… pero… no… no… Heero… no, es imposible-Sigue murmurando Quatre.

-Chang, qué es todo esto? –Se dirige Heero y se da cuenta de la palidez del otro chico.

-Yuy… -Wufei empieza a dudar-… encontré lo que vinieron a buscar-Dice Wufei con in tono de voz titubeante.

-Y? –Pregunta ya un poco molesto Heero.

-Es que la información sustraída es inverosímil.-Dice Wufei mas para si que para Heero.

-A ver? –Dice Heero intentando ver el monitor, pero se sorprende al ver que tanto Quatre como Wufei le impiden la visualización. –YA BASTA CON SUS JUEGUITOS, AHORA MISMO SE QUITAN O LOS QUITO-Dice ya molesto el piloto 01.

Wufei y Quatre se aparatan del monitor y tanto Trowa como Heero se acercan y ven el monitor. Lo que ven ahí los deja sin habla; Trowa se hace asía atrás y cae sentado sobre una silla mientras que Heero simplemente se resbala asta quedar sentado en el piso.

El silencio se hizo en el laboratorio, un silencio denso, amargo, duro y cruel para todos los ocupantes del mismo. Las ideas pasaban en una cruel vorágine, golpeándolos como un viento fuerte.

Pasaron 25 minutos, que para los ocupantes parecieron siglos, Heero se levanto y empezó a extraer los datos y guardarlos, mientras que los otros tres se apagaban el equipo.

Salieron en silencio del lugar, se encaminaron al carro y se dirigieron a un bar del centro de la ciudad, pidieron una botella de vino y empezaron a tomar, su misión ahora era la de tratar de no perder la cordura con la información y que mejor remedio que el alcohol.

Al día siguiente Poo y Lady One estaban en la oficina de la segunda esperando noticias de los jóvenes, ya avía pasado 24 horas y no sabían nada de ellos, lo cual les preocupaba.

-No sé que hacer One, no tengo noticias de los chicos y eso es preocupante, nunca ha sido tan irresponsables.

-Debe de haber algún… -pero Lady no puedo terminar la frase ya que los 4 pilotos entraban.

Sus rostros eran sombríos y se notaba que no avían dormido desde que salieron el día anterior.

-Chicos que les pasa? –Pregunta Rally poniéndose en pie y acercándose a los chicos.

Heero extiende el brazo y le entrega el disco donde estaba la información. Ante esa actitud, Rally se acerca a One y le da el disco, One lo toma y lo mete en su ordenador, abren el único archivo y al terminarlo de leer…

-Como es posible que Heero sea apto para concebir si es un hombre? –Dice Lady One.

HOLA! Lo siento, lo siento, pero con la Universidad, mis clases extras y la vida pues no me avía dado tiempo de actualizar, pero aquí esta el cap, espero que les guste y que me manden muchos Review.

En el próximo Cap: Mientras que en Preventers tratan de encontrar una solución, Duo esta en las islas de Hawai disfrutando de los la vida.

Asta cuando la U y la vida me dejen volver a actualizar j.j


End file.
